Tokyo ghoul the night that changed everything
by Anime Writer941
Summary: Today Kaneki goes on a date that might change his life, but things don't go as he planned.


On a dark night in Tokyo a mysterious woman is lurking in the shadows.

"What do you want now, I'm not going back there" the women said with a deadly gaze.

"Sorry but you don't have any choice, we have some unfinished business" a man said in the darkness whilst making sure that she doesn't know where the man is.

"Unfortunately for you I still have unfinished business too and I intend of dealing with it" the women said before disappearing in a flash.

"CCG reports state that there have been numerous body's found with ghoul saliva near the twentieth ward, they also believe that it has something to do with the thirteenth ward Jason who has connections with Aogiri, we will be providing more information as the investigation carries on" a news reporter said whilst on the TV in a cafe called Anteiku.

"They are getting close to home" a boy whispered to his friend next to him.

"Hide don't start saying that otherwise people will panic" the other boy shouted.

"Kaneki don't worry about it, anyway which one of these girls is your special lady friend" Hide said with a smirk.

As Hide starts to scan the room looking for Kaneki's lover he soon finds himself staring at a nearby waitress.

When Kaneki noticed what Hide was doing he whispered "Don't Hide please otherwise you will get me kicked out, also this is the only place I can see her".

Once the two talked about Hide shouted for the waitress "Please Hide don't do it" Kaneki whispered quickly.

"Hey miss can I order a cappuccino please, also what is your name if I may ask because I was wondering, do you want to go out some time" Hide quickly shouted.

"My name is Touka Kirishima" the waitress quickly said before running off.

After Kaneki had shouted at Hide for a bit the door opened and a tall woman with long purple hair and glasses walked in instantly grabbing Kaneki's attention.

"That's her, that is the woman I was talking about" Kaneki said whilst gazing at the women still.

"That's her, that is a woman you are taking to a bookstore how lame" Hide said making front of Kaneki's choice of a first date.

"Hey knock it off, it is only because both of us like books and I was just thinking it was a great idea" Kaneki shouted.

"I won't complain, if she will make you happy then I am fine with it as we are friends" Hide replied with a smile.

As Hide finishes his cappuccino the friend's say goodbye but Kanekia stays so he can muster up the courage to talk to the women of his dreams.

Whilst Kanekia is staring at the lady across the room he notices that she is reading a book by Sen Takatsuki, Kaneki's favourite author.

"Hey she is reading The black goat's egg one of my favourite books" Kaneki thought to himself before quickly looking away as she notices that he is staring.

After looking back Kaneki noticed that she is smiling at him and then starts walking to him, "I noticed that you are reading The black goat's egg too, sorry if this seems strange but may I ask your name" the lady said.

"My name is Ken Kaneki but everyone calls me Kaneki, how about you" Kaneki said whilst smiling.

"I'm Rize Kamishiro nice to meet you" Rize said smiling back at Kaneki.

As the two start to talk about their books Kaneki asks "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go the bookstore Friday then go for some lunch, but it's not like I'm asking for a date or anything".

"Yeah sure, don't worry about it being a date or not I can tell just by talking to you that you are a nice person" Rize said making Kaneki blush.

After a going to the bookstore and having some food at the local restaurant Kaneki and Rize make there way home,.

"It was nice today Kaneki, thank you for a nice day" Rize said with a smile whilst the two make their way down a dark road.

"Hey are you sure this is the way to your house" Kaneki said worryingly.

"Yes sadly I was hoping to move recently but I haven't got the money, also thank you for walking me home" Rize said in her normal toned voice.

"It's fine, who wouldn't be scared of the ghouls" Kaneki said with a nervous smile.

As the two continue their walk Rize suddenly stops with a jolt.

"Hey what's the matter is something wrong" Kaneki whispered.

"Sorry about this Kaneki, but today will be the last time we see each other" Rize said before turning around with black and red eyes.

Kaneki stood in terror after finding out about what Rize is "You can be, no you're too nice please may it not be true" Kaneki said with tears.

"Yes I am a ghoul, also sadly tonight will be your last" Rize said whilst giving Kaneki a deadly gaze.

After gathering his thoughts Kaneki started to run but it was too late, Rize had started to attack him as Humans are the only thing ghouls can eat.

As Kaneki is standing in shock a sudden rumble comes from atop of Rize and Kaneki.

In a flash steel beams start to fall as the nearby area has had construction done near it, after the steel beams had fallen both Kaneki and Rize were taking to the hospital.

Out of nowhere a voice said "Nurse what is the status report on the two patients".

"The boy had suffered life fatal injuries, whilst the women had passed away" the nurse responded.

"Ok we need to start the organ transplant and quick, hold on it can't be the women, she has to be one of them" the mysterious voice whispered.

After a few days in hospital and after his surgery Kaneki is awake but not is all that it seems.

"Hey Kaneki you haven't eaten again today, what's wrong" a nurse said from across the room.

"Sorry I don't know why, it is like my stomach won't let me" Kaneki said with a sad look in his eyes.

"It's ok most patients go through a stage like that" the nurse said whilst trying to cheer Kaneki up.

After a couple more days Kaneki was release from the hospital, but now he has to figure out what happened to him and why.


End file.
